Field of the Invention
The present invention (“Lotus Dome”) pertains generally to the fabrication, transportation, and use of portable, rigid, dome-shaped structures.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In my searches, I have found no teaching, suggestion, or motivation to combine elements of any such related structures, such that would result in this invention.